


Dad (Underswap Fontfest)

by SonicaSpeed123



Category: Undertale
Genre: (its just breastfeeding calm ur tits), Ayyyy, Fluff (For Now), LIKE IS THIS EVEN UNDERSWAP WHO FUCKIN KNOWS, M/M, SO MANY HEADCANONS IT AINT EVEN FUNNY, Sickness Mention, all will be explained~, illness mention, mention of tiddy, slowburn, starts with a flashback, vomiting mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicaSpeed123/pseuds/SonicaSpeed123
Summary: CAN GASTER JUST LOVE HIS BOYS PLEASEWarning: pretty convoluted headcanons aheadSans and Papyrus have a happy, growing family, but Sans is troubled by what is missing- what has been missing- from it.  When their father/creator suddenly reappears, he'll discover just how deep his feelings run for his whole family.





	Dad (Underswap Fontfest)

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons to note right off the bat:  
> *Sans is the older brother, only by a few months.  
> *Gaster created the boys to see if it could be done, then became more fatherly as he realized that, holy shit, these are actually little people here.  
> *Gaster's sickness is some kind of crazy magic poisoning- more in-depth stuff to come later.  
> *Papyrus still likes to cook, but he has a more broad spectrum of abilities.  
> *The monster with the most HP becomes pregnant in order to best ensure the survival of the child (So Papyrus was the one who got pregnant)  
> *Sans has a huge sweet tooth and hangs out at Muffet's occasionally- which is why it was his first choice for a job once Hailey was conceived.  
> *Everyone's got anxiety up the butt. Like, damn, do I even know how to write a character without anxiety issues lol.

Dad was throwing up again.

Sans stood on the other side of the door to his office, frozen as he listened to him heaving and gasping as his body tried to purge his own magic.  He could practically see it: the usually tall monster curled over the trash can, crying and clutching at the sides of it as black magic poured from his mouth and eyes until he either ran out of bad magic or fell to the ground in pain.

He never ran out of the bad magic.

Sans reached for the doorknob, but then stopped.  It was already past his bedtime.  If he checked up on his dad, he’d probably just get mad at him afterwards.  He always seemed just fine after he got it out of his system, anyways.  He turned and went into his and his brother’s bedroom instead.

Papyrus, his little brother, was sitting on the top of their bunk bed, reading a book.  When Sans came in, he smiled. “Hi, Sans!”

Sans fidgeted with his ID bracelet, “Hi.”

“Is something wrong?” Papyrus frowned.

“Dad’s just sick again.” he climbed onto the bottom bunk, “Hurry and finish reading, I wanna go to sleep.”

“Oh… okay…” his voice was dripping with concern, but he followed his brother’s instructions and turned off his reading lamp.  There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before he spoke again, “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.  He always is.”

“Right.  He’ll be fine. Goodnight, Sans.”

“Goodnight.”

 

The next morning, Sans was woken by a knock at his bedroom door.  He worked on auto-pilot, dragging himself out of bed more out of habit than any actual desire to get up.  His dad opened the door.  He seemed okay.  Tired, but okay.

“Morning, boys.”

“Good morning, Daddy.” Sans yawned.  Papyrus suddenly sat up, somehow immediately wide awake.

“Can I help make-”

“Breakfast, yes, yes, you can help.  After you’re dressed.”

Papyrus beamed and almost jumped out of bed, but remembered to use the ladder at the last moment.  His father crouched by the brothers’ shared dresser to set their clothes out for them.  Sans sat back down on his bed to wait.  He began fiddling with his bracelet again when he noticed the strange texture.  Looking down at it, he saw that it had been chewed.  Right.  That was why he was up last night.

“Daddy? My bracelet’s ruined again…”

“Again?  Oh, son… We have to figure out just why you do that sometime.  I’ll make a new one for you after breakfast, okay?”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it, Sansy.  Just try your best to remember, okay?” He gave a tired but genuine smile as he set Sans’s clothes next to him. “I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

Before he could leave the room, Sans quickly reached out and clutched at his white coat.

“D- Do you feel better today?”

He was quiet for a moment, but then he crouched down to Sans’s eye level.

“Yes, a little bit.  Thank you for being concerned, son.”

Liar.

 

Papyrus was getting out of bed.  The movement stirred Sans awake, pulling him out of his dream-like memory.  Why was he getting up?  It was so early…

Once his sleepy daze cleared up, he quickly noticed that it was because Hailey was crying.  He sat up, concerned.

“sorry, sans, didn’t mean to wake you. they’re just hungry, ‘s all.”

“No, no, that’s fine.” He turned the bedside lamp on.  Papyrus sat back in bed next to Sans, cradling the babybones in his arms. “Was having a bad dream anyways.”

“again? what was it this time?” Papyrus asked as he removed his shirt to feed Hailey.

“Just… memories. With Dad.”

Papyrus gathered Hailey up in one arm and held Sans’s hand with the other.  Sans smiled sadly as he watched Hailey eat.

“What would he think of us now… God, he’d be so disturbed.”

“would he? he loved us. i’m sure he would’ve tried his best to understand. and he’d adore hailey-bailey. probably even more than we do.”

“Psh, as if.  That’s not even possible.”

Papyrus chuckled as he moved Hailey over his shoulder, patting their back firmly.  Once he heard their tiny burp, he wrapped them up in their little baby blanket.  He gently rocked them to help lull them to sleep and to settle their stomach.  Sans’s soul melted a little as he watched his mate.  He was such a good father.

He watched as the other slowly stood and set their sleeping child back in their crib, only a few feet away from their bed.  Papyrus stayed there for a moment, smiling and gently brushing his hand over Hailey’s delicate skull. “now stay asleep, ya little creature.”  Sans almost laughed aloud, but quickly stifled it, settling on a good-natured glare in Papyrus’s direction.  Papyrus grinned and laid back in bed while Sans turned the lamp back off, making the room dark and peaceful once more.

Once Sans had shuffled back into a comfortable sleeping position, Papyrus quietly whispered, “i love you.”

“I love you, too. Good night.”

 

 

Papyrus glanced over at Hailey for the 20th time during breakfast.  They were sitting in their high chair, kicking their legs and tossing their puffy snacks everywhere.  He sighed and turned the bacon over in the pan, sneaking another look at the pancake batter a few inches away, which wasn’t quite bubbling yet.  He did some quick mental math and decided to take a risk.  He had about 30 seconds before the batter would need flipping, a few more before he should check on the bacon…

Quickly, he bolted across the kitchen to the fridge, swung it open, located the orange juice, and retrieved it.  On the way back, he snagged Hailey’s sippie cup and filled it with the leftover formula he had prepared earlier.  He made it back to the stove and nearly panicked as he worked the spatula under the half-cooked pancake.  He held his breath in suspense.

Perfect golden brown.  Another sigh of relief.  He checked on the bacon and tried to uncurl a few edges so that it would cook more evenly.  He turned back around to look at Hailey again.

“y’know, hailey-bailey, if this is the most exciting my life is gonna be from now on, i think i’ll be able to live with that.”

Hailey looked their father straight in the eye as they pushed their sippie cup off the high chair. 

“okay then, guess you have other plans.”  He bent down to grab the cup. Luckily, in his panic, he’d managed to seal it well enough to prevent total mayhem.

“I heard something fall! Is everything okay in there?” Sans called from the living room.

“yep, just a sippie cup, no mess. pancakes will be ready soon.”

Sans came into the kitchen dressed in the uniform he got from Muffet.  It was fairly simple: a pastel purple button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, plain black dress pants, and a dark purple apron with her cafe’s logo and his name tag on it.  As soon as he saw the state of the kitchen, he got on his knees.

“No mess? Are you totally blind?” Sans joked as he bent over to pick up the uneaten puffy snacks.

“well, i mean. no liquid mess. the food mess is inevitable.” Papyrus turned off the heat for the bacon and pulled it onto a plate with paper towels to soak up the extra grease, “oh, they’re not done ‘eating’ yet, so don’t bother cleaning up. i’ll take care of it once you head to work.”

“Oh. In that case…” Sans stood up and dropped all the puffs he had already picked up, sending them scattering even further than before.  Hailey laughed.  Papyrus glared.

         “okay, i take it back. i’m not cleaning up anymore.”

         “Pff, alright, alright, I’ll do it, I was just joking! Focus on breakfast, I’ll take care of this disaster.” Sans bent back down.

         Papyrus smiled and turned back to the stove, taking the final cooked pancake out of the pan and flipping it onto a plate. He turned off the other burner and moved to the cabinet to take out the toppings.

         “chocolate chips, yeah?”

         “Yes, please!”

         “any other requests?”

         “Whipped cream..?” Sans glanced up hopefully.

         “just a little.”  He closed the cabinet and opened the fridge again, “i hope hailey doesn’t have the same sweet tooth you do. ‘s probably not the healthiest.”

“I exercise! And a couple chocolate chips won’t kill them! Unless they’re allergic or something.”

“they might be. google says not to feed babies chocolate. ya never know.” Papyrus popped open the whipped cream can and started shaking it.

“Are we gonna get all our parenting advice from Google?” Sans stood up and dropped the puffy snacks into the garbage can.  When he turned around, Hailey was looking at him.  He smiled.

“better than not getting any at all. if you’ve got a more credible source, i’m all for that.”

“True, that’s true. Just try cross-sourcing.”  Sans took Hailey out of the high chair and held them close to his body.  He started cooing at them, “Only the best for our little Hailey-Bailey.”

“of course i’ve been cross-sourcing, you don’t need to tell me to- god, we’re the nerdiest dads ever.”

“Hey, years of working in Research and Development will do that to you.”

“guess so. pancakes are ready.”

Sans nearly gasped at the display of his breakfast, “He’s done it again, Hailey.  Perfect presentation.” They made a sound that was almost like cheering.  Sans sat them back in their high chair, allowing them to resume making a huge mess of the floor. “But how does it taste..?”  He made a grand gesture as he sat in his chair, sitting like he thought a judge on a cooking competition would.  Papyrus grinned and chuckled before copying his movements, setting the plate on the table.

He put on a silly, mock-sophisticated voice, “today, i’ve prepared some classic pancakes. the toppings are whipped cream, semi-sweet mini chocolate chips, and homemade maple syrup. enjoy.”

Sans’s motions flourished again as he made a grand moment out of picking up his fork and taking a bite, “Mmm! So fluffy and sweet!!” He quickly abandoned the act as he dug in, savoring each bite.  When he finished the first pancake, he turned to Hailey. “What about your dish, hm?”

“Ah.” They swiped their hand along the surface of their high chair, sending a hailstorm of puffs everywhere. “Muh.”

“Now, I don’t think you used  _ any _ of the required ingredients. Sorry, Hailey, guess you’re not cut out to be a chef.”

“turn in your apron, kiddo.” Papyrus reached behind their neck and tore the velcro keeping their bib attached.  He swept the remaining snacks into his hand and tossed them into the trash, too, before handing them a toy to play with.  Then, he sat across from Sans as he finished his breakfast.

“One great chef is all we need.” Sans winked.

Papyrus laughed and brushed off the compliment, but he blushed. “thanks, hun.”

They sat and held hands for a few moments before a knock at the door caught their attention.

“Uh, I’ll get it.  I need to leave soon, anyways.”

“m’kay.  lemmie know who it is.”

Sans stood up again and walked into the living room.  The monster outside knocked again, more urgently this time.  Was something wrong?  Sans hurried to open the front door.

The cold of Snowdin blew in through the wide open door, barely blocked by the tall, skinny monster at the door.  He was wearing a dark grey turtleneck sweater and black pants, along with a horribly abused white lab coat.  He seemed nervous- he was stiff and was fidgeting with his hands, but they were slightly hidden by the sleeves of his sweater.

Sans knew this monster.  Somehow.  But his face gave it away instantly.

He was a skeleton. However, he was slightly… off.  He had no soul-shaped nose hole, and there were two strange markings beneath his eyes, running down his face like tear tracks.  Like that black magic.

Sans was silent at first, stunned, trying to process what was in front of him.  Finally, he slowly opened his mouth to actually speak to the guest.

“...Dad..?”


End file.
